stephen_druschke_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby (Max
'Ruby ' (Birthday: June 7) is a bunny who lives with her younger, four-year-old brother Max. She is 7 years old and turns 8 in the episode "Surprise Ruby". Description Ruby is a smart and curious bunny. She is very responsible, and prefers order and logic when doing anything. She has a motherly nature, in that she watches over Max and only wants what is best for him - but at the same time, as his older sister she can come off as being bossy or overprotective. She handles Max with the best of her capabilities; but often finds herself surprised by him, or actually realizing how much he can help out. At times, Ruby can be competitive, or have her judgement momentarily distracted or clouded by certain things. She enjoys girly activities, as well as things like sports. She currently attends "Bunny Scouts" which involves activities that uses knowledge and motion. Her goal in Bunny Scouts is to earn every merit badge to fulfill her main goals in life such as bird-watching, being a good hostess, and baking delicious things. She also shows to excel in many things; like selling items, making things, and trying new sports or tricks. Looks Ruby has white fur and black eyes with long gray whiskers. Originally she wore a purple blouse with a yellow dress on top of it, adorned with green and orange flowers. In later seasons she switched to a pink dress on top of a pale pink shirt with daisies on it. Appearances Ruby has appeared in every episode of Max & Ruby. Her first appearance was in the pilot episode. Voice Actresses * Katie Griffin (2002-2003) * Samantha Morton (2003-2004) * Rebecca Peters (2007-2013) * Lana Carillo (2016-) Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky *She is Max's sister and one of Andrew and Stephen's friends and is sure not to mind Max being a prince. Trivia *She owns several dolls; including Curly Shirley, Rapunzel, Sally Swims-a-Lot, Pinocchio, Tooth Fairy, Can't-Sit-Up Slug, and several others. **She seems to favor Curly Shirley. *Ruby likes Seashells, Peppermint, and Gold Ribbons as mentioned in "Max's Valentine". *Her appearances in The Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Train and the Boat and Toon Age will even be in more movie spoof travels. Picture Gallery The Uniform.jpg|Ruby in her Bunny Scout Uniform A LEAF!.jpg|Ruby in a Pink Dress Party Of The Bunnies.jpg|Ruby Playing with Dolls ReadReadRead.jpg|Ruby Reading a Book Ruby3.png Ruby2.png Ruby1.png Max&Ruby BunnyMakeBelieve 1.jpg|the play in the living room maxandruby.jpg|Max & Ruby Fun|link=I clicked from internet some days ago. Ruby dolls garden.jpg Ruby undressing Max.jpg Ruby camera.jpg Ruby with old lady's hat.jpg Ruby and Max.jpg Ruby, Louise, and toys.jpg Bunny Scouts and Max.jpg Ruby and Louise kitchen.jpg Ruby and Louise Bunny Scouts.jpg Louise Roger Ruby hop scotch.jpg Max Ruby and Louise.jpg Louise Max Ruby.jpg Louise and Ruby.jpg Ruby Thanksgiving.jpg Ruby dress.jpg RubyLouise1.jpg Ruby Max garden mud.jpg Max and Ruby living room.jpg Max and Ruby as Little Red Riding Hood.jpg Max and Ruby balloon animal.jpg Max and Ruby behind.jpg Max and Ruby building blocks.jpg Max and Ruby quartet.jpg Max and Ruby detectives.jpg Max and Ruby castle.jpg Max Ruby lobster.jpg Max Ruby apple.jpg Max Ruby perfect pumpkin.jpg Max with Ruby.jpg Max and Grandma.jpg Max devious hiding.jpg Max Ruby perfect pumpkin.jpg Max Ruby apple.jpg Max Ruby lobster.jpg Max and Ruby castle.jpg Max and Ruby detectives.jpg Max and Ruby quartet.jpg Max and Ruby building blocks.jpg Max and Ruby behind.jpg Max and Ruby balloon animal.jpg Max and Ruby as Little Red Riding Hood.jpg Max tie-dye.jpg Max and Ruby berry bushes.jpg Max, Ruby, and Baby Huffington.jpg Max slide.jpg Max and Ruby winter clothing.png Max and Ruby attic.jpg Max with Ruby.jpg ruby and louise bunny scout outfit.jpg 1105281139358074965.png 1107221541505136013.png 1105282117188174524.png 1105282109231063702.png 1105282105456853373.png 1105282105428617588.png 1105282103594111580.png 1105282103426092833.png 1105281215369857864.png 1105281203541170596.png 1105281203505044700.png 1105281203421908084.png Rubypose.png Rubys-soccer-shootout-1x1.png Screen Shot 2016-10-30 at 3.54.03 PM.png Ruby and louise bunny scout outfit.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Animals